Trapped
by DroopyGoldfish
Summary: After the war, Harry spirals into a deep depression, and turn to alcohol to numb his pain. Ginny, his faithful wife, hides what goes on inside their house. Will someone figure out what is happening and rescue her? Or will her secret eventually claim her life? Rated for language, abuse, and rape.
1. Chapter 1

Ginny cowered in the corner as her husband entered the room, shielding her baby from his view. Even from this distance she could smell the alcohol on his breath. He stumbled as he crossed the room, and when he spoke to her his words slurred so much that she had difficulty making sense of them.

'What is this muck?' he demanded, throwing the plate containing his dinner against a far wall. Ginny watched as her mother's finest china shattered and fell to the living room floor.

'Ve…. Vegetable lasagne,' she answered, her voice trembling in her fear. She shrank further against the wall as Harry turned to her, his face full of malice.

'VEGETARIAN FOOD! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE? A FUCKING HIPPY? WHERE IF MY MEAT? I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, I WANT MEAT EVERY NIGHT!'

Ginny breathed in several times before she replied, willing herself not to cry.

'I know, but you haven't given me any money in a while and without funds I cannot purchase new food. I have done the best I can with what you have given me.'

Harry Potter, defeater of the infamous Voldemort and long-time hero of the wizarding world, walked up to his wife and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He lifted her to her feet and roughly slammed her head into the wall.

'How dare you disrespect me, you filthy slut. I work long hours to support you and keep this household running. Is it too much to ask to have a requested meal waiting for me when I get home?' Harry cut across his wife reply, and once again slammed her into the wall. Ginny let out a small involuntary whimper at this, which only further enraged her intoxicated husband.

'Stop your whining you stupid bitch. You have failed as a wife and I will put you in your place however I see fit.' He dragged her to the door, and roughly smashed her head against the frame. He watched in satisfaction as blood began running down her face.

Ginny turned away, placing a hand on her bleeding brow, as she let in all Harry had said to her. One part of her brain was telling her not to believe it, while the other part drilled in that all he had said was true. That was the part that Ginny chose to believe. For if Harry treated her like this every night, surely she must be doing something wrong, right?

Harry watched in disdain as his wife turned her back to him. If his dirty wife wanted to play games, he would oblige. He took a step towards his wife and reached a hand down to his belt. But before he could go any further, a sound from the corner made him turn around. His son, Albus, was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in his blankets at the other end of the room. Harry turned his full attention to the sleeping infant. His grin widened. He knew just how to punish his wife for her disloyalty.

Ginny watched, frozen with shock, horror and fear, as Harry walked towards Albus. As he drew nearer to where her son was sleeping, Ginny felt her anger boiling just beneath her skin. He could hurt her, but she would not allow him to hurt her son.

Harry reached out and placed his cold hand upon his son's cheek. Albus woke at the sudden chill and began to cry. Harry hated the sound of kids crying. Years of living with the Dursley's had taught him that tears only showed your own weakness. He had never cried, and so he would not allow his children to sink to such levels.

He placed his hand over the little boy's mouth, muffling the sounds of his sobs. He looked into Albus's bright green eyes, the mirror image of his own, and felt resentment overtake him. He had never wanted this child, never wanted two-year-old James either, and seeing his mothers eyes staring at him from the face of a baby not worthy of existence drove his anger to the extreme.

Picking up the child, he turned back to where his wife stood. Smiling coldly, he stepped towards her, squeezing Albus so tightly that his face started to turn blue. Ginny glanced worriedly at her son, but her glance was lost on Harry, who sudden threw the baby roughly onto the nearest couch and seized her roughly from behind. He dragged her into the kitchen, and threw her down on the cold tiles.

'Take of your clothes, bitch,' he whispered into her ear. Ginny screamed and kicked out at him, not wanting to give him what he wanted. She struggled against him with all her might but his grip was far too strong for her. With malice so strong it was almost visible, Harry ripped off her clothes, leaving her lying on the floor naked except for her underwear.

'Leave me alone, please.' Ginny pleaded with her husband, but experience had taught her to never argue with her husband. His drunken rages were always unpredictable, and never ended well.

Harry silenced his wife with a heavy blow to her nose and mouth. Tears filled Ginny's eyes, but she willed herself not to cry out. She lay on the floor, motionless, as her husband began to strip. Deafening silence echoed around the room as Harry pinned her down once again, broken only when little James, woken up by the screams of his mother, entered the kitchen.

Ginny spotted her eldest son first, and frantically motioned him to leave the room, but her sudden distraction alerted Harry, who followed her eyes to where James stood. He got off Ginny and stood up, focusing his full attention on the boy.

'Get out of here and go back to bed,' he ordered. James looked at his father with wide eyes, noticing for the first time the damage he had inflicted upon his mother.

'Please don't hurt mama.' He said, all his courage disappearing as his father walked towards him. Harry swooped down and picked James up by the collar, choking the boy in the process.

'I said get out of here,' he yelled at the boy, throwing him against the bench with all his might. He watched in satisfaction as James started to cry. He was about to throw the boy out of the room when he remembered his wife lying on the floor. Turning his gaze to her, he smiled cruelly, turning his gaze back to his son. He picked to boy up tenderly, and sat him in a chair, making sure he had perfect view of his mother. Then he walked to a high cupboard and took down a good length of strong rope. He approached the boy once more and swiftly strapped him to the chair.

Ginny watched as Harry bound James to the kitchen chair, blocking out the sound of her son's cries. She desperately wanted to reach out and stroke him, comfort him, but her attempts would prove fruitless. Doing so would only provoke further harm to herself and her child.

Harry bent down close to the boy and forced the child to look into his face. Speaking in a threatening voice, he whispered something to the boy. Ginny strained her ears to hear what he was saying, but his words were inaudible to her. After a moment, Harry stood up, the triumph spread clearly across his features.

Turning his back to the boy, he faced his wife again, taking himself in hand as he walked to where she lay. Sitting down next to the woman, he took her hand in his and forced he to stroke his penis. He closed his eyes in pleasure as he felt his erection growing firmer with every stroke Ginny's delicate hand bestowed upon him. When he was ready, he opened his eyes and mounted his wife, glancing towards James as he did so. To his extreme displeasure, he saw that James had turned his head away.

Anger replacing all feeling of pleasure in an instant, Harry picked up his wand from the kitchen floor and pointed it at the boy. The boys' head flew back to the scene before him in and instant, and his eyelids were forced open. James sat there, completely immobilised, but perfectly alert.

'I'll show you what happens when you disrespect me in my own house.' Harry growled. Without warning, he forced himself deep within his wife body, ignoring her cries of pain.

Ginny sobbed as her husband threw himself relentlessly into her body, tearing her body with every thrust, punching his wife every time she complained.. As the seconds turned into minutes and Harry showed no sign of stopping, Ginny looked at her son, tears of pain threatening to spill at the look of horror spread across his face, as he was forced to watch the brutal scene before him. Ginny turned her head away, unable to bear his pain. A child should never have to live through this, she thought to herself, I am a terrible mother.

When Harry was at last done, he rose from his wife's battered body and, panting heavily, pulled on his clothes and left the room calmly, not bothering to release his son from his bonds.

Ginny sobbed as Harry left the room, rolling over and pulling herself into a foetal position. The tiles were covered with blood and her broken nose was pounding mercilessly. She could hear James crying behind her, but she made no effort to move and comfort him. After several long minutes Ginny grasped onto the edge of the counter, and pulled herself up, wincing as pain shot through her body. She quickly got her wand and released her son, the proceeded into the bathroom.

She pulled on her nightgown when she entered the room and stood in front of the mirror. Her face was swollen and several angry cuts were dripping blood down her face and into her hair. Purple bruises lined her cheeks and neck and she had the beginning of a black eye.

She sank to the floor and sobbed. Harry had beaten her before, but not like this. His behaviour was getting worse every day. He had never laid a finger on the children before, and until this night little James had never known what she suffered on a daily basis. Her marriage to Harry had started out so perfect, but now she living in constant fear. Nothing she did seemed to please him anymore.

'That's because you're a worthless whore who doesn't deserve his pleasure,' a small voice in her brain told her. Ginny sobbed all the harder, for she knew it to be true. She often displeased her husband, so she deserved punishment.

'But your mother never used to beat you if you did something wrong,' her conscience chimed in. Ginny thought about this. It's true, she thought. Mother never hit us if we did something wrong. She would send us to our rooms and refuse to give us desert as punishment.

'But Harry is your husband, he is expected to treat you differently from your mother. She was too soft on you.' Her mind told her. Ginny thought about this, deciding that it was true. Her mother had spoiled her too much.

'But Professor Snape never beat you or used physical discipline in any way. But would you think he was being to soft?' Ginny shook her head slightly at the words. Snape was ultimately the most controlling teacher during her years at Hogwarts, and he believed fully in the discipline of children. He had never been soft on anyone. He was as strict as they came.

Ginny shook her head again, as if clearing it. Nobody had ever hit her before, so maybe it was Harry who was in the wrong. One fact remained though. She simply couldn't carry on living like this. If Harry wouldn't change, she would have to run away.

'But Harry doesn't always hit you, does he? In fact, he can be quite charming when he's sober. You said so yourself.' That voice cut through her thoughts again. True, thought Ginny, but now he is hardly ever sober. His life revolves around alcohol.

'But what does that matter to you? You love him; you will never have the courage to leave. And what would happen to your children? Where would you take them? You have no money, no friends and who would take you in?' Ginny screamed in frustration at the truth of the words. With nowhere to go, she had no choice but to stay here. And her love for Harry ruled her life; she could never live without him. She was trapped.

She looked around as Harry stomped up the stairs, risen from his slumber by her screams. She half-stood up as he entered the room, but before she could moved anymore he reached her and seized her hair.

'Can't you be quite while a man is trying to sleeping. Or is a little peace to much for you to manage?' He threw her against the bathroom cabinet, the glass mirror shattering against her head. Harry spun her around and delivered a sharp blow to her neck.

Ginny swayed unsteadily as Harry released her from his grasp. She lost her footing and sank to the floor, her head hitting the side of the bathtub as she fell. She could hear Harry's footsteps retreating from the room, and heard him muttering under his breath. She could hear the distant screams of her son as Harry terrorised him. Then everything went black she could hear no more.


	2. Memories and Reality

**A/N:** While reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed and appreciated, please refrain from using derogative language and/or personal insults. I have put a disclaimer for the contents of the story in the summary, and have rated it accordingly. While the notion of domestic violence might be hard for people to digest, for some people it is a reality.

 **Chapter 2**

 _The summer sun warmed her body, and the grass was soft under her bare feet. The air was heavy with the scent of flowers. Birds chatted around her, filling her ears with their sweet music. She must have fallen asleep in the gentle heat, but she didn't care. She was happy and carefree and had her whole life ahead of her._

 _She opened her eyes as someone called her name. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Hermione running towards her. She was yelling, though she couldn't hear the words. She stood up, and as she did, a clock stuck ten. 'Ten o'clock?' She thought. 'Oh no! I'm going to be late'. She ran towards Hermione, not even bothering to put her shoes back on. She grabbed Hermiones' hand, and the two of them ran back to the house._

 _Ginny burst into the kitchen, panting, and proceeded up the stairs without greeting her family. She stepping into her room, and heard Hermione enter behind her._

 _'What were you doing, Ginny? I've been looking everywhere for you. All morning guests have been arriving, and no one knew where you were! Everyone wanted to congratulate the lucky bride on her big day!'_

 _Ginny mumbled about going for an early walk to clear her head, and losing track of time. Hermione shook her head in disapproval, but otherwise didn't say anything. Now was not the time to be arguing, and Ginny had to get dressed. She took off her sun-dress and went to the bathroom for a quick wash. She soaped her hair and brushed her teeth extra-thoroughly. She toweled herself quickly and used a drying spell on her hair. She put on the underwear chosen by Hermione, and went back into her room._

 _Hermione sat her on the bed and did her make-up. Not too much, Ginny didn't go in for make-up much, but enough to enhance her natural beauty. She braided her hair and wrapped it around her head, and added flowers and jewels. She helped Ginny slip into her dress, and handed her a pair of silver shoes with a low heel._

 _Ginny looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. Her dress was off-white, with a tight bodice that loosened at her hips, and fell gracefully to the floor. Pearls and jewels were sewn into the fabric down her left side, forming the trunk and branches of a tree. Eleven branches spread out in every direction, representing their two families joining becoming one. She added a diamond tiara to her hair, and put on a light veil._

 _She turned to Hermione. 'Do I look okay?' she asked nervously. Hermione laughed, and gave her a hug. 'You look beautiful Ginny. Harry is a very lucky man. Come, let's to down to the hallway. Arthur is waiting to give you away'._

 _Ginny met her father in the hallway. He was dressed in black velvet robes that Ginny had bought him from a muggle shop. He held out his arm to her, tears gathering in his eye. Ginny took the proffered arm, and squeezed it tightly. She looked into his face, and grinned broadly. He smiled back. 'My only daughter is getting married. I am so proud of the woman you have become, my angel', was all he said, kissing her on the forehead. Ginny could feel tears welling up in her own eyes, and gave him a tight hug._

 _Ginny watched through the window while the guests were seated. They'd decided on a small garden wedding at her parents' house, the place where they had first met, all those years ago. Ginny smiled at the memory of the shy, nervous girl who was a complete klutz around the great Harry Potter. She was thankful now that Ron had chosen to sit with Harry on his first day of Hogwarts, inadvertently bringing Harry into her life._

 _When all the guests were seated, soft music began to fill the air. The sound of harps and flutes echoed around the yard, and Harry began his walk down the isle. He stood next to Ron, his best man, and all eyes turned towards Hermione, now following the same route as Harry, magnificent in a dress of pale blue._

 _When Hermione had taken her place, Ginny turned to her father. 'My turn now. Are you ready?' Mr Weasley only nodded, stepping into place beside her. The doors opened and they moved out into the yard._

 _Ginny was aware of everyone watching her, but she only had eyes for one person. As they drew closer to the end of the isle, Ginny saw Harry brush a tear from his cheek. She admired his beauty, his green eyes sparkling in the sunlight, and in that moment all of her nerves disappeared. She had dreamt of this day for so long, and she was happy that it was about to become a reality._

 _Ginny took her place on the right side of the minister. 'Dearly beloved,' he began. During the service, Ginny never took her eyes off Harry. She thought back to their first kiss back when she was in fifth year. She remembered all the study days in the library, dancing in the moonlight, and the long walks around the lake. Every touch, every kiss, every feeling came flooding back to her in this moment. She loved Harry with all her heart, and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him._

' _I now pronounce you husband and wife. Harry, you may kiss your bride.' Harry smiled as he removed Ginny's veil off her face. He took her in his arms and drew her face to his. 'I Love you, Ginerva Molly Potter,' he breathed. 'I love you more, Harry James Potter,' she replied, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She bought her lips up to his and kissed him._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ginny woke on the bathroom floor, her body aching with the abuse of the night before. Her head throbbed and her sex was on fire. She sat up slowly, laying her hands on the wall as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She breathed deeply, allowing the oxygen to flow through her body. She stood up on shaky legs and stumbled over to the vanity. She closed her eyes and counted to twenty, then lifted her chin and looked in the mirror.

Dried blood was caked all over her face. There was a nasty gash in her forehead that was still weeping, and her nose stood at a funny angle. A mass of purple bruises painted her face. Scanning her body, fingerprints pressed onto her body showed clearly where Harry had gripped her so forcefully the night before. Ginny pulled her wand out of one of the draws.

'Episkey' she murmured. Instantly, her nose went back to its correct position and the gash on her forehead closed over. She groaned and fell over the sink, dizziness getting the better of her again. Even this small amount of magic left her weak and exhausted. As Harry's beating and verbal abuse got worse, Ginny found herself increasingly unable to perform basic magic. Already she was unable to protect her sons or herself from danger, and she feared that soon she would lose her magic completely.

She reached out carefully with shaking hands, and turned on the tap. She grabbed a washcloth from the basin and began to bathe her face. The warm water felt good on her skin, and she sighed in relief. She stepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to soothe her aching body.

When she finished washing, she walked to the door and opened it gently. The house was quiet, so presumably Harry had already left for work. Silently, she crept to her bedroom and got dressed. She applied makeup to her face, managing to conceal all of the bruises.

Walking to her sons' room, Ginny prayed that Harry had, for the most part, left them alone. It was bad enough that he forced them to watch when he beat her, without turning his rage towards his kids as well. Ginny opened the door and put her head around it. James and Albus were both sitting in Albus's cot, playing with some stuffed animals. James was making them dance as Albus giggled. Ginny noted that Albus's nappy had soaked through, and that James, who had only recently started going to bed in underpants, had had an accident.

Albus looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. "Mamma,' he cried, smiling from ear to ear. Ginny smiled back and went and picked him up. 'Good morning, my beautiful boy,' she cooed. He buried his head in her shoulder and she rested her cheek on his, breathing in his scent. She changed his nappy and put on his day clothes, before placing him gently on the floor. He began to whimper.

'I know you're hungry, Albie. I'm just going to get James cleaned up and then we will all go have breakfast' she soothed. She helped James out of his dirty underwear and cleaned him up with baby wipes. James went to his cupboard and pulled out some dragon underwear and his favourite green pants and purple shirt. Ginny helped her son into his clothes, hiding a giggle at the mis-matched colours.

She picked Albus up and walked with James into the kitchen. She settled Albus in his highchair and helped strap James into his booster seat. Searching through the fridge and pantry for something to cook, Ginny's heart sank as she realized how little food remained. It had been weeks since she had been shopping, and Harry refused to give her any money, preferring instead to spend it on drink.

She sighed and pulled some cereal out of the cupboard. She poured a bowl for James and added the last of the milk. She popped some bread in the toaster, saddened that there would not be enough food for her this morning. She buttered the toast and spread some jam, then handed her boys their breakfast. James at happily, while Albus looked at his fascinated. He picked up a piece and shoved it in his mouth, making his mother smile. Ever since Ginny had introduced solid food to his diet, he had been fussy and usually refused food. Every small achievement felt like winning a marathon for Albus's eating.

As her boys ate, Ginny quickly stripped their beds and put their soiled sheets into the wash. She opened their window to give the room some air, and moved the mattresses so they were lying in the sun.

Ginny returned to the kitchen and laughed all the food now on the floor. Children were such messy eaters. She sat at the table and looked at her children. James with his untidy black hair and brown eyes; Albus with his red hair and green eyes. She was suddenly overcome with the thought that she was a terrible mother. Every day Harry would abuse her and torture her, and now her children were part of that suffering. Ginny bowed her head, willing her eyes to stop leaking. Her children deserved better than this. Though she took care of them as much as she could, Ginny knew she was neglecting her children. Their state when she walked into their room this morning was evidence of that.

A sharp tapping on the window roused her out of her thoughts. Looking up she saw Errol, her families' ancient owl, asking entry to the house. Ginny stood up and opened the casket, allowing him to fly in and promptly crash into the fridge. She quickly untied the letter from his leg and carried him to the bird feeder in the corner of the kitchen. She saw her mothers' handwriting on the envelope, and opened it with a heavy heart.

 _ **My dearest Ginerva,**_

 _ **We've heard no word from you in over six months now, and we are all starting to get worried. We would like you to come over for lunch. Bring the boys with you.**_

 _ **Love, mum.**_

 _ **P.S. We included something to help you on your travels. Now you have no excuse to not come.**_ ****

Ginny pulled a second envelope out of the first and broke the seal with her finger. Inside, she saw a hint of floo powder. Ginny smiled. For months she had been trapped inside this house. Harry had all the doors warded to prevent her from leaving, and he always took their supply of floo powder when he left the house. He had warded their property to prevent owls carrying letters, so she had been completely cut off from her family for several months.

Harry wouldn't be back for several hours. That was enough time to get to her parents house and back, and perhaps she could even ask for some money to buy food. Ginny smiled. With a heart that was lighter than it was when she woke up, she got her sons ready and flooed to her parents' house.


	3. Lunch with the Weasleys

Ginny arrived at her parents house as her mother was cleaning up from breakfast. A pile of untouched toast sat on the counter, and she had to force herself not to stare hungrily at it. She let go of James' hand and he ran straight to his grandmother.

'Nanna', he shrieked. Molly turned and bent down, her arms open wide, and James launched himself into her arms. She embraced him affectionately, planting kisses all over his face as he giggled. She looked over his black curls and met her daughters' eyes. The sparkle in her eyes at seeing her grandsons made Ginny smile.

Molly put James down and walked over to Ginny. "Come to Nanna, my sweet boy." She cooed at Albus. Albus shrunk into his mothers shoulder, staring wearily at the strange woman approaching him. Ginny cursed to herself. She saw her mother so rarely that her youngest son didn't recognise her.

"He didn't have a lot of sleep last night. I'm sure he will be fine in a few minutes,' she lied quickly to hide her guilt. Her mother looked slightly put out, but accepted Ginny's explanation. She sat down on the floor with James, and started chanting action rhymes with him. After a few minutes, Albus signalled to be put down and crawled his way over to the pair and into the eager arms of his grandmother.

"I wish you would bring the boys here more often, Ginny. I miss not having children to take care of, and they are such precious boys.'

"I know mum. I'm sorry. I will try and bring them around more often in the future. We've just been so busy that we haven't found the time." Molly glanced sideways at her daughter, not fully convinced this was true. Ginny had made plenty of time to visit when James was younger, and she never allowed visitors into her home either. "It's odd", she thought, but shrugged it off. She turned to James.

"Shall we go play outside?'

"YEAH" he squealed, running for the door. Molly laughed and opened the door for him, summoning a blanket for them all to sit on. Ginny followed her outside carry Albus and some toys. While James ran off and played, Ginny settled Albus on the blanket with his toys and sat down beside her mother. They talked for the rest of the morning. They discussed work and what was happening at the ministry, talked about the rebuild of Hogwarts and how it was nearly complete. They shared memories of their childhoods and laughed at all the jokes Fred and George used to play. They shared in their grief of Fred's passing and Molly filled Ginny in on what was happening with the rest of the family. As they talked, Ginny's heart lifted a little: she missed adult conversation, and it was so nice to spend some time with her mother. Being the only girl in her family, they had always been close, and Ginny hoped that sometimes in the future they could rebuild their relationship into what it once was.

As lunchtime approached, Ginny called James in and helped her mother prepare some sandwiches. She changed Albus and helped Harry go to the toilet, and laid the table for their meal. They all sat down to eat, Ginny resisting the urge to tear into her food like a beast. She laughed as Albus smeared his food all over his tray, face and hands, and noted that he would need a bath when they had finished. James was banging his hands on the table, using his plate as a drum, and singing Happy Birthday loudly and out of tune.

The opening of a door and some heavy footsteps announced the arrival of her father. He gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and sat down for lunch. Ginny watched the exchange and felt a tightening in her chess, remembering how Harry used to greet her like that after a long day at work. She had always admired her parents; even after more than three decades of marriage, their love was still as strong as ever. When she was a child, she had always dreamed of having a similar marriage; she'd never imagined how differently her own would turn out.

Arthur joined in James' song and soon the two were engaged in a food fight, much to Molly's displeasure. When all the sandwiches has been eaten or were scattered all over the floor, Ginny washed James face and hands and cleaned the food off his clothes while Molly cleaned the kitchen. Ginny unbuckled Albus from his highchair, and took him to the bathroom for a wash, leaving her parents alone with James.

'I got that money of out Gringotts, Molly. It will save us time in the morning.' Mrs Weasley nodded her head as her husband placed a leather bag on the table. A faint chink confirmed that it was full of coins. Since the war had ended, Mr Weasley had become Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, and had received a generous pay rise. Molly and Arthur now lived in relative luxury, their money troubles a thing of the past.

When Ginny returned from washing Albus, she found her parents in the playroom on the first floor. The room was stocked with toys for when the grandchild visited, but someone had pushed all the toys against the walls and had erected a crib and a nap bed for the boys. Ginny handed Albus over to her mother, and knelt down to James, who had come running over to give her a hug before his nap. Ginny sat on the couch next to the low window while her parents closed the shutters. They turned the lights on low, and Molly started singing softly. Soon the boys were asleep, and Arthur conjured a one-way silencing charm around the beds, so that they could have a conversation without waking them up.

Ginny shifted on the couch and caught sight of her reflection in the window. Part of her makeup had rubbed away when James hugged her, and evidence of purple bruises marked her otherwise pale skin. She noticed her mother was looking at her curiously; it was clear that she had noticed the marks.

"Why don't you go and get us all drinks, dear? We can watch the boys." Ginned nodded and stood up, stretching her aching limbs gently, and walked into the kitchen. She hastened to fix her make-up and make tea for everyone. She waiting anxiously while the kettle boiled, knowing her mother would question her non-magical method.

Ginny saw the money sitting on the table. There were so many coins she doubted if a few would be missed. She thought about all the food she could buy with that money, and how it might keep Harry's temper at bay. She thought about her sons, pure and innocent, who were facing tomorrow without any meals.

"It's only a few coins," she told herself. "No one will notice it missing, and I can pay it back. We need this money. Mum and Dad would understand if they knew."

Making up her mind, Ginny closed her eyes and reached out a hand, grabbing a handful of coins and shoving them quickly into her pocket.

"What on earth are you doing?"

Ginny spun around, so quickly she lost her footing and fell to the floor. She glanced up into the red face of her mother. Her hair was standing on end, and she was baring her teeth. Ginny opened and closed her mouth to explain, unable to form any words. She dropped her gaze and looked at her mother, tears leaking out the corners of her eyes.

Seeing the look of fear on her daughters face, Molly Weasley instantly regretted her initial reaction. Stealing was so out of character for Ginny, that she should have known straight away that something was troubling her, and responded with kindness instead of anger. She took her daughter into her arms and hugged her tightly. She'd suspected for sometime now that all was not well with Ginny. Over the years since her marriage she had seen her bright, smart, funny, confident daughter fade away into a scared, jumpy, submissive person. She had desperately wanted to help her daughter, but Ginny avoided her questions and eventually cut off all contact with her family. Seeing Ginny so upset now broke her heart, feeling like she had failed to protect her daughter from pain. She didn't care about the money, all that mattered now was to break through Ginny's shell and find out what was going on.

"What is it, love? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Ginny nodded her head and took a deep breath. "I know mum. But... I'm just… I'm just so… so ashamed of everything".

"If I tell you, I'm afraid he's going to hurt me some more".

Molly was horrified at the words that came out of her daughters' mouth. "Ginny, are you talking about Harry?'

Ginny looked up with bleary eyes. She was numb. It was like all of her emotions had been switched off and a deflated balloon left in their place. Her mind was fuzzy and she couldn't think clearly. Before she could process what was happening, she opened her mouth. "He hits my, mum. If I don't so what he asks me to do, he yells at me and he hits me. Sometimes he leaves marks like the one you saw on my face'.

'And the money?'

'He doesn't give me any money. He spends it all on drink and leaves none for food. I have to go out to the streets and beg for coins just to feed the boys.'

'How long has this been happening for?'

'Since James was born.'

A stunned silence followed Ginny's revelations. Molly couldn't believe that Harry was treating Ginny so badly. She had never doubted that he loved her, and they had all trusted that he would take care of her. Molly felt let down and betrayed; she had loved Harry like a son, and he had repaid her by terrorising her daughter.

"Ginny, has he ever hurt the boys?'

Ginny slowly shook her head, glad that her back was to her mother. Her cheeks were burning with the lie, but she couldn't bring herself to admit how bad things really were. 'No mum, he only hurts me. The boys are always in bed and I always clean myself up before they get out of bed.' 

"I wish you had told me sooner, Ginny. We can help you. Me, your father, and your brothers. We are all here for you, Ginny. You don't have to keep this to yourself any longer.'

When Ginny said nothing, Molly pressed on. "Why don't you and the boys come and stay here for a while? There's plenty of space and I'd love to spend more time with the three of you.'

Ginny's head shot up, startled at her mothers offer. Leave Harry? What if he came after her? She was sure he would punish her severely for trying to leave. 'I don't think that's a good idea' she said in a small voice.

"We can protect you here, Ginny. We kept everyone safe from Voldemort and his cronies, we can protect you from Harry. You deserve better than this, and so do the boys. Please, Ginny. Let us help you. We all love you'. Molly's voice was pleading and Ginny was overwhelmed by her concern. She asked to be excused and ran out of the kitchen.

Ginny went out into the yard and stretched out in one of the lawn chairs her father had bought from a muggle shop. She closed her eyes and let the warm afternoon sun wrap her up and felt a wave of calm wash over her. She felt the same as she had during her childhood here: safe, loved, protected, and happy. The atmosphere dulled the hurt in her heart, and she felt for the first time in many months that things were going to be okay. As the afternoon wore on, Ginny reflected on her life, and where she wanted her life to go.

She loved Harry. There was no denying that. She knew that he was not a bad person, but that he was lost, and along the way had made some bad choices, choices that were now hurting her and their sons. She was sick of living in fear, sick of not being able to provide for her children. She hated the arguments and the abuse, and knowing that she was exposing her sons to a bad environment. They were so young, so easy influenced, and she didn't want Harry's behaviour to have an impact on their growth and development. As the sky began to turn orange, Ginny made a decision. It was time to take control and get herself and her children out of a dangerous environment.

Ginny found her mother in the lounge room, playing a game of cards with James. She cleared her throat and motioned for her mother to join her in the kitchen when she had the chance. She didn't have to wait long; Molly called her husband down to entertain the boys and joined Ginny in the kitchen.

"I think…' Ginny began. She found it difficult to get the words out. She coughed, shuffled her feet and tried again. "I think that… that the boys and I will stay here for a while. Just until we find somewhere else to go."

Moly took Ginny in her arms. 'Don't you worry about that. You and the kids can stay here as long as you need too. We will ward the place so that Harry cannot get in. Do you think you will be alright to go home tonight and collect all your things?' 

"Yes mum, I'll be fine. But do you think I could borrow some money? If I can buy some food and cook a good dinner, perhaps he won't hurt me tonight. I'll pay it back, I promise"

"Of course you can. Help yourself to what you need. And don't worry about giving it back. To have you three here safe and happy is worth more than all the gold in the world."

Ginny pulled herself away from her mother and gave a watery smile. She took some money from her parents bag and gathered up all of her sons' items.

"Goodbye, mum. We will see you tomorrow. Can you send an owl around in the morning so I can let you know what time? Perhaps after 10, as Harry will be at work and can't intercept it.' Molly promised and Ginny picked up Albus and held James's hand. She threw some floo powder into the fireplace and they all stepped in. She smiled at her mother while James waved enthusiastically, and then they lost sight of her and were lost to the flames.

Ginny returned home in high spirits. She quickly hid the remainder of the floo powder. She put the food she had bought in the fridge and freezer, and got her sons ready for their bath. She gave them a quick dinner of eggs and toast and tucked them into bed. Then she showered, straightened up the house, and waited.

When Harry came home that night, smelling of firewhisky, Ginny had dinner waiting on the table. He ate it without complaint, and then went off to have a shower. Ginny cleaned the kitchen quickly and checked on her sons. They were sleeping peacefully in the warm night air. She gave them each a quick kiss on the cheek before retiring to bed.

When Harry finished his shower and began climbing on top of her body, she didn't object. She lay still and let him have his way with her. He grunted as he finished, rolled off her, and soon his snores filled the room. Ginny lay awake for much longer, thinking that by tomorrow night, her and her sons would have a safe place to sleep, away from him.


	4. Escape

**Chapter 4 – Escape**

The sounds of drawers slamming shut woke Ginny the following morning. Harry was moving around the room, muttering under his breath. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 9:00 am! He should have been at work by now. She wondered what had kept him at home, and fear began to fill her. Her mother was due to message her in an hour, and she had no way of warning her not to send an owl to her house.

She got up and behaved as normally as possible. She was surprised to find James and Albus already up, dressed and fed. She supposed Harry must have done it, but she couldn't imagine why. He hadn't had much to do with their care over the last few months, telling Ginny that raising children was the woman's responsibility.

She dressed quickly and joined in her sons game. Time moved quickly, the minutes seeming like seconds. At every glance of the clock her anxiety increased, and she wondered if she should just fess up to everything before word came from her mother. Better to confess than to let him discover her betrayal another way. She stood up to speak, but Harry was rushing around the house, not pausing for her attempts to start a conversation. After the third try she gave up and sat back down, mentally preparing herself for his reaction later.

At long last, Harry found what he was looking for and put on his shoes. She breathed a sigh of relief as Harry left the house and glanced at the clock. 9.55am. As she peered out the kitchen window and watch his figure disappear around the corner, and owl flew silently past and landed on the front porch. She hurried outside and gathered the letter, and quickly disappeared into the house as the owl took flight again. In her haste to open the letter, she didn't realise something funny about the way the envelope was sealed.

 **My Dearest Ginny,**

 **We've set up a room for the boys to stay in, and your father is currently putting protective enchantments around the house and after you arrive with the boys, we will be blocking the house off from the floo-network to prevent Harry from entering. Why don't you come along at 1pm? Arthur will have finished the wards by then, and you'll have plenty of time before Harry is due home.**

 **I love you, my sweet girl**

 **Mum**

She went through the morning routine anxiously, the hands on the clock moving painfully slow. She packed her sons bags as they played with their wooden blocks, and sent them ahead to her mother's place. As they sat down to eat lunch, cheese sandwiches with fruit and yoghurt, Ginny looked around her kitchen. Photographs decorated the walls, showing her and Harry on their wedding day, their first photo with James in the hospital bed, Ginny pregnant with Albus. Tears formed in her eyes when she saw the first every Valentines card Harry gave her in its frame.

Ginny quickly cleaned up the kitchen and sheppard the boys into the living room. She took the floo-powder from under the floorboard where she had hidden it and unstoppered the jar. She threw a pinch into the fire place and shooed the boys in, stepping in behind them.

'So it's true. My wife has decided to leave me' Ginny spun around as Harry's voice filled the room. One look at his face and she was filled with dread. His eyes were red and wide and she knew that he had been drinking again. She stood rooted to the spot, aware that Harry could see the floo powder in her hands and the emerald flames in the fireplace behind her.

She raised her chin. "I've decided that we need a break, Harry. I cannot put up with your abuse anymore and the boys and I deserve better'. The strength in her words surprised her, and she stared at Harry defiantly.

'Oh, is that right? And did you honestly think that you could just walk out of here and take my sons with you?' His voice was soft and Ginny felt her courage waiver, for while he wasn't yelling, she had never heard him sound so angry.

"Our sons. They are our sons." The barely audible words made Harry colour, and he stepped

towards her.

'You get them out of there right now!' As Harry reached out to pull the boys out of the flames, Ginny felt her protective instincts kick in. At that moment she didn't care what Harry did to her, but she wasn't going to let her harm the boys. She launched herself in front of him and shoved his chest, causing him to lose balance and take several steps backwards. Ginny felt a hand clutch her own, and looked down to see James standing at her side. She squeezed his hand affectionately, and shield Harry from his vision.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you bitch!" Harry launched towards her, his wand raised, and Ginny fell to her knees, her arms wrapped around her son. Harry stumbled and fell heavily into the wall, hitting his head and sliding to the floor. While he struggled to get back up to his feet, Ginny seized her chance. She hurried James back into the fire with her and threw some floo powder into the grate. 'THE BURROW" she screamed wildly, and the flames turned emerald again as hands grabbed hold of her ankles. Ginny twisted, trying to break free. When she couldn't, she put Albus's hand into James as the magic started working. Ginny screamed as Harry pulled her out of the fireplace, causing her to fall and smack her face on the bricks. She looked up and watched helplessly as her boys were whipped out of sight, heading safely towards the Burrow. 'I LOVE YOU" she yelled after them. 

She turned and looked at her husband, his face contorted with fury. Blood streamed down her face, running into her mouth. She coughed and spat, seeing several teeth mixed in with the blood. Harry watched it happen, and for the briefest moment, Ginny saw remorse in his eyes.

'Please, Harry. Stop. I'll do anything.' Harry stared at her, his face relaxing slightly. He dropped his hand and let his wand fall to the floor 

She looked into her husbands face, and saw his eyes were bright with tears. Her heart went out to him. Despite everything, she still loved him dearly, and it broke her heart to see him so upset, so vulnerable.

' I will go get the boys. We will take them far away. I'll never tell anyone, I promise. Just let me go. Please, Harry.'

Harry put his hands to his ears and shook his head viciously. Torment lined every inch of his face as he struggled with some unseen demons, and for a few seconds Ginny thought he would allow her request. Then something shifted and the green eyes turned cold and remorseless once again.

'LIAR!'

His voiced echoed around the room, and he picked her up and threw her roughly to the floor. He tore her clothes off as she struggled, and dug his fingers into her eyes, causing waves of pain to tear through her body. Harry crouched between her legs and forced himself into her. He thrust slowly and deeply, his lips crushing hers to stop her from crying.

'Please, Harry. Please stop' her voice was small as she pleaded with her husband, but it only made him increase his pace. He sunk his teeth into her flesh, biting her skin with every thrust. She closed her eyes and starting counting in her head.

'One, two, three'

Harry moved his position slightly so her legs were resting on his shoulders.

'Twelve, thirteen'

He was pounding her viciously now, he eyes closed and his breath coming in short, sharp puffs.

'Thirty-three, thirty-four'

Harry groaned and shuddered, and with two more thrusts pulled out of her. He dropped her legs to the floor and stood up, adjusting his belt as he did so. He look at his wife, lying bleeding on the floor, and spat at her.

'Stupid bitch. You deserve all of this' he muttered, and swept out of the room.

She sat up as he left the room, using the couch to help her into a standing position. Her legs trembling and barely able to support her weight, she inched her way to the fireplace. She reached out to grab the jar of floo-powder, knocking it over, so it covered the mantle piece and floated down to the floor. She desperately tried to scrap some of it up, enough for the journey to her mothers, when she heard Harry return. He coughed deeply and she turned her head slightly to face him.

She felt the knife before she saw it. Harry plunged it deep into her chest between her ribs, and the blade was stained dark red when he withdrew it. She sunk to her knees, unable to stand, and put her hands out in front of her as she lay on her side. Harry kicked her onto her back, pouring hit liquid into her mouth. She spluttered, trying to spit it out, but he held her firm. Her airways blocked, she swallowed the unknown substance and inhaled deeply.

'Harry. Help me' she breathed, but Harry didn't seem to hear her. She saw his gloating smile, heard his smug chuckle, and then he turned around and fled, slamming the door behind him.

As Ginny lay on the floor, her life-blood flowing and covering the tiles, she thought of her sons wrapped in her mother's arms, waiting for her arrival. They wouldn't understand why she didn't follow them, and she deeply regretted that she wouldn't be around to see them grow up and have families of their own.

'It never should have ended like this', she thought to herself. She closed her eyes as dizziness overtook her and saw her sons smiling faces, heard their sharp laughter and shouts of glee as she chased them around the yard. She thought of the day they were born, and the happiness that had tighten her chest when she looked into their perfect faces. A small smile formed on her lips, and the world went black. **  
**


	5. Broken Promises

The sun warmed the right side of Ginny's face. She turned her head slightly away from the bright rays, wincing slightly at the stiffness in her neck. Gingerly, she stretched out her limbs; there was no pain, except for the discomfort of cramped muscles that hadn't been used for a while. She could hear muffled voices some distance away.

Memories flooded her mind. The conversation with her mother, her decision to leave Harry, and watching her boys being whisked away by fire. She recalled the look on Harry's face as he raped her and his cruel words. She felt the knife sliding out from between her ribs, and seeing her blood covering the floor where she lay. She shivered as she realised how quickly she had some to dying.

'Where am I?' she thought to herself. 'How did I get here?'

She opened her eyes and blinked until her eyes adjusted. The first person she saw was her mother, dozing in the chair next to her bed. She looked very tired, and Ginny guessed she had been here for a few days. Her father sat in a corner, legs hugged to his chest and his head resting on his knees. He was sniffing softly, and Ginny knew that he had been crying. She looked around the room, and it familiarity confirmed that she had been bought to St. Mungo's.

'Father', she croaked. Arthur's head shot up and stared at his daughter, and her mother, woken by the small noise, reached out and grabbed her hand. Before Ginny could speak, her mother folded her into a tight embrace.

'Oh, Ginny. We were so worried. The state you were in when they bought you here… we thought we'd lost you.' Her mothers tears ran down her face and into her hair, and Ginny felt her own tears flowing.

'What happened? How did I get here?'

Her father came and sat on the bed and gently took her hand.

'Harry. After he left the house, he alerted a neighbour about your condition. When law enforcement arrived, they hurried you here and Harry was arrested. He was taken to Azkaban that night.'

'How long have I been unconscious?'

'Three days. When they bought you in, they had to move quickly to heal your wounds and stop the bleeding. You'd lost over 4 litres of blood, and they have been using blood-replenishing potions since you came in. Then they decided that, while you regained your strength, they would keep you under the influence of a sleeping draught.'

Ginny nodded and turned her head away. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't meant for it to happen this way and I didn't want you to see me like this' Her voice caught in her throat as she fought back the tears. Her mother hugged her even tighter.

"It's not your fault, Ginny. Harry did this to you. Never apologise for him."

'How are the boys?"

"They are safe. When they arrived without you, we moved them into the kitchen and sealed if off so no one could enter. Ron and Hermione are looking after them while Arthur and I were here with you. We've explained the situation to them as best we could, though James is very confused by it all. He remembers what happened before you sent them to us, and he's been having nightmares since.'

Ginny felt her heart tighten and her sense of guilt heightened. She had wanted to protect her boys against what was happening, but in the end her best wasn't good enough. James had witnessed horrors he should never have seen at his age, and she was worried about how it would affect him mentally for the rest of his life. She was thinking about his nightmares when she became aware that her mother was trying to capture her attention again.

'There's one more thing we have to tell you. When the healers bought you in and started working on you, they did a diagnostic spell to get a feel of the extent of your injuries. And it turns out that…um… that' Mrs Weasley paused. Ginny, fearing bad news, sat up a bit straighter.

'What is it, mum. Tell me'

'You're… you're pregnant.' Ginny stared at her mother.

"I'm what?'

'Pregnant, dear. Only just conceived, they say.'

Ginny was silent. She hadn't slept with Harry willingly for months, so she knew this baby was a product of rape. She bit her lip. She would have to get rid of it. She didn't want to live everyday knowing that another one of Harry's babies was growing inside her belly.

Mrs Weasley watched her daughter anxiously, her hands clenched. Her daughters strong spirit had been broken over the past few months, and she wasn't sure how she'd handle this latest development.

'You should go home, mum, and get some rest." Ginny said at last. "Dad too. I'll be fine here for a few hours by myself'."

'Are you sure? It seems a bit soon to be leaving you' Ginny smiled at her mother's concern. It had been a long time since she had felt so loved.

'I'm fine, mum. I feel great and you too need to get some proper rest. I promise to message you if I start to feel worse."

Mrs Weasley wasn't convinced, but she decided not to press the matter. She knew her daughter well enough to know when she wanted to be left alone. SHh kissed her daughter goodbye and promised to bring the boys in for a visit in the afternoon. Arthur embraced her as well, and they walked out of the room.

Ginny fell back on her pillows. She couldn't begin to make sense of her situation. She had no home, no income, and no husband, and now she was facing having another child. Was it fair to bring a child into the world under these circumstances? "No," she thought to herself. 'Better to get rid of it now, than to bring it into such a cruel world." Ginny felt a wave of fatigue wash over her, and, giving in to the effects of the sleeping draught still running in her veins, fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She woke late afternoon with renewed energy. She sat up and called the nurse for some food. Within minutes she had bread and cheese and fruit in front of her, and she wolfed it all down. When she was finished, the nurse helped her stand up and walk to the bathroom. She was slightly woozy at first, from all the blood loss, she presumed, but it cleared as she ran herself a hot bath. She gathered some clean clothes from the bag her mother had bought for her, and undressed. She looked hesitantly in the mirror. All of her bruises and cuts had been magically healed, and they had regrown her teeth and fixed her broken bones. Along her chest ran a fine, very thin scar from the knife attack. 'Odd', she thought. 'I'll have to ask them about that'.

She sat in the hot bath and allowed her body to relax. For the first time in many months she wasn't afraid. Harry was safely locked away in Azkaban and she knew he wouldn't be coming near her anytime soon. Her family would not allow it, and the protection charms placed around her meant he wouldn't be able to find her without her knowing it. She closed her eyes and sighed contently; it had only been a few days, but her life was already looking more positive.

She stayed in the bath until it went cold, and dressed herself quickly. She was relieved that the nausea had passed. She could hear her mothers voice out in her room, and she hurried out to greet her.

'MUMMY!' James shouted when he saw her, and he threw himself into her arms. Ginny laughed and hugged her son tightly, showering him with kisses. He clung onto her, as if scared that she would go away again.

'Daddy hurt mummy', he said into her shoulder. Ginny took a deep breath and stroked the back of his head. Although he was only two, Harry had taken away part of his innocence, and that hurt her more than anything else he had done.

'Yes. Daddy hurt mummy. But mummy is okay now, and she can't wait to be at home with you again'.

'Will you come home now?' asked James, his big brown eyes reflecting her own.

'Not today, my man. Mummy isn't quite well enough to go home yet. But maybe tomorrow, and then I can read to you and sing to you and we can build towers together.' James nodded, and slowly released his grip. Ginny turned to her mother. Albus was sitting in her lap with his arms reaching toward his mother, crowing with delight. Ginny smiled back and picked him up. He nestled into her shoulder and she greeted her other visitors. Ron and Hermione were sitting side by side with their daughter in a carrier between them.

"Ron, Hermione. I'm so glad to see you here." She hugged them with one arm, tears dripping down her cheeks. Hermione returned the embrace affectionately. "I couldn't imagine being anywhere else right now'.

Molly took the children out of the room so the three of them could talk. Ginny sat down nervously on a chair. Hermione took her hand in both of hers.

"How are you feeling?'

"Okay, I guess. I'm feeling much better now than what I was this morning. Those potions they gave me must have been magic.

'I couldn't believe it when mum told us what happened' Ron said softly. 'He's my best mate, you know? I thought I knew him. If only I had paid more attention to what was going on, I might have noticed something. I'm so sorry, Ginny.' Ginny took her brother in her arms.

'It's not your fault, Ron. I should have spoken up much sooner. How could any of you have known what was happening when I didn't speak of it Besides, you have your own family to take care of, without worrying about what is happening with mine.'

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny stopped her. She really didn't want to talk about this right now. She wasn't ready to face the shame and humiliation she felt about the whole situation, and she didn't want to be the one to bring up the darker parts of Harry's life. His friends adored him, and she didn't want to be the one to shatter that for them. She searched quickly for another topic to distract them.

'I'm pregnant. Isn't it wonderful? The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. She saw Hermione's face break into a big grin, and she smiled back. It was wonderful, now that she thought about it. She loved her children and despite the circumstances of how this baby was made, she would love it too. It would be hard, she had no doubts about it. But as she looked into the faces of her friends standing before her, she knew it would be okay.

They all stayed for dinner. Molly had organised a delicious feast with the nurses, and they all ate and drank too much, and shared stories. Ginny laughed and cried and laughed some more. Hermione started an impromptu karaoke and dance contest, and Ginny put all her troubles out of her mind. She knew that soon she would have to face what had happened, but for now all she wanted was to smile and dance and sing.

When James and Albus fell asleep under the table, everyone gathered to say goodbye. She took all the strength offered to her, and waved them away at the doors of the hospital. As she got ready for bed and took her evening potions, not one negative thought or emotion entered her mind. She rolled over and looked at the dark sky outside. As sleep took hold of her, a shooting star passed her window and she made a quick wish.

'Please help Harry'

* * *

Harry sat with his back against the wall, his head in his hands. His head throbbed and his body was shaking with the effects of alcohol withdrawal, but he had no desire to have a drink. Blood stained his hand from where he had dug his fingernails into his skin but he made no attempt to clean it up. He sat with his head bowed as the hours stretched on, and only thought of Ginny.

How had he done this to her? His beautiful, sweet wife, who had stood by his side and given him children. His wife, who had never done anything but love him and try to keep him happy.

Harry couldn't remember how it had gotten to this stage. After the second wizarding war ended, he got a job as an auror and made it his life's goal to make Azkaban a permanent home for criminals. In the early years, he had managed to track down the remainder of Voldemort's followers and put them behind bars, furthering the peace that the Wizarding world now enjoyed. But as years went on, the darkness started taking hold of him. Slowly, so slowly he hadn't noticed it happening, he sank into a depression so deep he couldn't see his way out of it. At night, he would relieve the abuse he had suffered at the hands of his aunt and uncle, the bullying he had suffered in school, and the events that had followed him through his Hogwarts years. As it got stronger, he started drinking. At first it numbed the pain, but soon he needed more alcohol to achieve the same result, and eventually it just wasn't enough. He needed to release the anger, the pain he was feeling, and his wife was the easiest target for all that rage.

He could hardly remember the attacks, lost in his alcohol-addled brain. He had no idea how often he hit her, or how bad things had gotten. He couldn't remember if he had ever hurt the boys. After the final attack on Ginny, he had walked outside and tripped into the pond. The cold water sobered him up, and bought him to his senses. He saw the blood on his hands and clothes, and heard Ginny crying inside. In a panic, he ran to the neighbours and confessed to what he had done. He made no attempts to run and put up no resistance when they came to arrest him. He watched as healers pulled Ginny out of the house, and horror gripped him when he was the amount of blood dripping from her body.

He had no idea if she had survived the attack. For three days he had sat here, reliving that moment over and over. During the long nights, he could hear her pleading with him to stop, and her cries of pain as he continued to abuse her. As the alcohol began leaving his body and his brain began to lose the fuzz, he could remember the feeling of the knife as he drove it into her chest, and her big eyes widening in terror. He saw her fall to the floor, and it made him sick to know that he had done that to her. He had turned into a monster.

He didn't deserve his wife or his children. He had promised to love her and protect her until death took them, and in the end he was the one she needed protection from. He was deeply ashamed.

He put his head in his hands and started to cry. The tears kept flowing as the light faded and continued into the night. As dawn broke he made a decision. His presence was causing Ginny pain, and it needed to end. He was the problem, so he needed to remove himself from the situation and give Ginny the best chance of recovery.

He stood on the window-sill in the cool night air. The bars were far enough apart that he could squeeze through them. Upon his arrival, his wand had been taken and his magic suppressed, so there was no real danger of him trying to escape. He watched the waved crashing on the rocks below for a few minutes, and gave a deep sigh. He stepped forwards so his toes were overhanging the edge of the sill.

'Forgive me, my love.' He whispered. He looked to the sky and took a deep breath. Then he spread out his arms, and jumped.


End file.
